


地狱无门你自投

by Laixi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 塞伯坦人在地狱，威红夫夫上位记
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	地狱无门你自投

**Author's Note:**

> IDW背景，含有威红碳基形象…和一段拆卸

一则新闻：威震天死后没有圆寂，没有回归火种源，也没有落入宇宙大帝的手中。

一个报应：他落入了地狱。

说起地狱，就是那个地狱，太阳系蓝星一众教徒口口声声念叨的那个。擎天柱是个信奉科学的无神论者，威震天则是个只信自己的无产阶级斗士，他活了九百多万年从没信过普神那套，当别人高呼“普神在上”的时候，他挂在嘴边的永远是他的卡隆角斗场。

但就是这么一个和信徒八竿子打不着的外星暴君，死后竟落入了区区碳基生物口中的地狱，无论是阎王爷、哈迪斯、三头犬还是他本人都摸不着头脑。

当巨大的塞伯坦人一屁股摔到冥府的审问厅时，同样巨大的阎王爷和哈迪斯正在轮流撸刻耳柏洛斯的三个脑袋，20吨的威震天很重，落地的声音也很响，以至于在场的所有人（和狗）都受到了一定程度的惊吓。

阎王爷：你谁啊？

威震天：这是我该问的问题。我是威震天。

阎王爷：让我查查，威震天……没有，这名字压根不在生死簿上！莫名其妙！

哈迪斯：或许是译名问题，查查“麦加登”。

阎王爷：哦豁，还是你老道——也没。

哈迪斯：伙计，你是打哪儿来的啊？

威震天：半人马a星系塞伯坦，璇玑湖工厂。

阎王爷：我寻思那地儿不归我们管啊？那地方，我记得是我们的老同事……普莱姆斯的管辖区？

威震天：我想起一件事，我生在塞伯坦，死在中央银河议会处刑场，两地相差好几光年，可能有影响。

哈迪斯：破案了，看来你是个特例——不过并不是孤例。

威震天：什么意思？

阎王爷：意思就是说，你有个老友先来了一步，你俩可以会会。

阎王老爷子话音刚落，冥府大门随之打开，威震天只觉阵阵寒风吹得他一时恍惚，再睁开眼时已成了碳基模样——正是他在寻光号上时曾变过的，拄着拐杖身着米色风衣的瘦削老者，肩上还有俩黑护甲，腰边系着根骷髅头皮带，着实威风堂堂。

然而没了光学镜的即时数据分析，仅凭肉眼可知的信息量少得可怜。威震天茫然地杵在原地，只见血雾笼罩天地，冥河蜿蜒而去，河上有一奈何桥，桥边有一小木亭，一把聒噪的尖细嗓音自亭中响起——

“混账阎王爷！混账哈迪斯！我可是大名鼎鼎的红蜘蛛，前任塞伯坦统治者，远星的贵客！竟敢把我放在这么个鬼地方！！“

还真是位老朋友。

威震天扔了拐杖循声而去，眼见一个红发的碳基叫叫嚷嚷，急得直跳脚。他身着一身黑的空军军服，胸前别了数不清的勋章，身材高挑如模特，还长了张以碳基标准而言相当俊美的脸蛋，只可惜那脸上的五官此刻正因忿恨而扭曲得一塌糊涂。

“混账！混账！！” 青年大骂道，“放我回去！”

威震天一声嗤笑，“真是久违了啊红蜘蛛，看见你还这么可悲我就放心了。”

“谁啊？”空军服青年回头一看，对着威震天的碳基形态陷入迷茫——他们对视了足足数秒之久，红蜘蛛这才陡然想起眼前的老者究竟是谁。

“你你你你你你该不会——”

“还记得我吗，小炉渣？”

威震天愉快地笑了，看起来有点儿狰狞。

“不到黄泉不相见，这回我们可得好好叙叙旧了啊。”

各教文献有言道，地狱乃痛苦之所。

但威震天发现冥界也没地球人想得那么糟糕——或者说，糟糕的性质不太一样。

这事还得从头说起。

用一枚补天士纪念币支付了二人份船票后（威震天说服卡戎塞币和冥币的汇率不同且有收藏价值），威震天携牢骚连篇的红蜘蛛抵达彼岸。当他们渡过冥河上岸时，哈迪斯和阎王爷二位正在黄泉路边遛三头狗赏曼珠沙华，遂带他们前往通往下层地狱的电梯。

“那些住在人间的生者，总是在污名化地狱！”好容易逮着了俩外星人，阎王爷扯着嗓子在电梯间里愤愤不平地说，“生者和死者理应平等，天堂和地狱没有高低！”

哈迪斯接话：“可我们这儿人多了点，人均资源没天堂那儿丰腴，也不怪在人间口碑不好......”

“那些之后再讨论，”威震天问，“我们这是要去哪儿？”

“还能去哪？给你俩安排住所啊，”阎王爷看着显示屏上的楼层数字降个不停，解释道：“毕竟你们要在这儿住很久很久，可没法一直待在会客亭。”

威震天颔首以示理解，红蜘蛛一听炸开了锅：“啥？？我要和铁桶头一起住？”

“我看你俩认识老久了，关系也挺好。”阎王爷说明。

“我拒绝！！”

“可这事已经审批下来了，再走一遍流程会很慢，或许你也可以申请重新安排……”

“我申请重新安排！！”

“那好，”阎王爷露出和善的笑容，“你的申请排在第197862位，估计再等个五万来年的，就轮到你了。”

威震天闻言大笑不止，红蜘蛛的面容再度扭曲了。

“红蜘蛛啊红蜘蛛，你就别想再逃了。” 前暴君一字一句地说。

一个十恶不赦的前破坏大帝，外加一个自私自利的前霸天虎副官，掂量着这二位生前的种种罪孽，不堪重负的电梯最终降到了地狱十八层。

威震天和红蜘蛛出门一瞧，只见大片大片的住宅区遍布大地，一栋栋直冲云霄的公寓里住满了罪大恶极的厉鬼。每扇窗后都是一户人家，每扇窗下都插着根晾衣杆，杆上五颜六色的衬衫睡衣内裤随风舞动，构成了一道亮丽的冥界风景线。

因为公寓不能带狗入内，也因为刻耳柏洛斯胖到进不了门，阎王爷选择在楼下公园遛三头犬，哈迪斯则带威震天和红蜘蛛爬上楼——对，用爬的。这反人性的建筑在设计之初就没考虑加电梯，害得一神二人爬了不知多久才爬上了二十楼。

“瞧我们到了，”气喘吁吁的哈迪斯在一扇门前掏出钥匙，转动门把手，“请进，这儿就是你俩今后的住所。”

二位塞伯坦人并没对碳基的设施抱有任何期望，但看到门后的景象还是不免受到了视觉冲击，威震天在心底直呼“哦我的卡隆角斗场”，仿佛回到了数百万年前的矿工岁月——这二人房小得像是香港中环打工仔住的地儿，开门能直接看到卧室，而卧室其实也就是客厅，至于洗手间/厨房/露台则压根不存在。除此之外楼与楼间的距离窄到超乎想象：只消往窗外一望，你就能轻松窥见隔壁楼的房间内部，不消说隔壁楼的邻居也能窥见你。窗帘拉还是不拉是个好问题，因为阳光和隐私只能择其一。

威震天和红蜘蛛看着住所陷入沉默，哈迪斯却丝毫没能察觉他俩的不满（抑或是假装没察觉）。“哦对差点忘了，这也是给你们的。”在一片死寂中，古希腊冥神掏了掏宽袍，不知从袍里哪个四维空间掏出一根竹竿硬塞给威震天，“相信你们在来时也见到了使用方法，把它固定到窗户下边就可以晾衣服，简单又环保。”

“可我并没看到你们地球人称之为‘洗衣机’的硬件。”威震天冷声指出，“也没有所谓的‘洗手间’。”

“到冥河里把要洗的浸一浸就行了。”哈迪斯笑道，“至于洗手间，反正你们死都死了，也用不着。”

有那么一瞬间无产阶级斗士威震天的芯里重又燃起了熊熊革命之火，他要带领地狱诸君反抗这惨无人道的独裁统治。但他转念一想这帮碳基生物也是咎由自取，而他一个外乡人早已没了百万年前红蜘蛛送的那杆融合炮。思及此他瞥了眼一旁的红蜘蛛，发现红蜘蛛也在看他，两人遂双双别开视线装作无事发生。

“公寓钥匙有两把，我就放桌上了，别弄丢啊，丢了要赔钱。”说完了居住事宜，哈迪斯做出总结性发言：“好了二位，虽然你们的到来纯属意外，但我还是谨代表冥府部门欢迎你们莅临地球国际地狱——祝你们死后愉快。还有一点必须要说明的是，我们地狱是个互帮互助的大社区，每日黄昏时分都有集体忏悔活动，不能迟到不能缺席，否则后果自负。”

“如果我非要缺席呢？”红蜘蛛嘴硬道。

哈迪斯阴森地笑了：“哦，你不会想知道后果的。”

见红蜘蛛还想辩驳，威震天一记眼刃让他闭嘴，青年用口型啐了句“他炉渣的”，但到底还是没再说什么。

“大体上明白了，”威震天说，“但我还想问件事。”

“问吧，只要不是太私人的问题就好。”哈迪斯脸上泛起红云，“你瞧，我已经有阎王爷了。”

“…………” 威震天顿时不太想问了，但他还是接着说：“要问的就是关于你俩的问题。数百恒星循环前我曾试图侵略地球，事先让声波做过调查，资料显示你们理应隶属于不同民族文化的不同宗教体系，为什么现在一同共事？”

“全球一体化呀！”哈迪斯笑道，“人间的企业跨国构建共荣圈，地狱当然也不能落后！数十年前我和东亚圈的阎王爷一见钟情，一拍即合，强强联手，说服各本土冥府管理人加入共荣圈，在保留各地区传统之余加快了全球冥界的现代化进展......”

红蜘蛛翻了个白眼，一如他在霸天虎会议上常做的那样。威震天向来不满这位副官开会时的态度，但他必须得说，作为一个局外人看着红蜘蛛不配合的模样，到底还蛮愉快的。

做完这番漫长的演讲，哈迪斯沿着同样漫长的楼梯走回地面。目送着这位古希腊冥神毫无防备的背影，红蜘蛛很想给他来上一枪再要挟阎王爷借此上位，却遗憾地发觉氖射线枪不在臂上，只得放弃这一大好的黑枪时机。

当红蜘蛛经历了这番挣扎回过身来，威震天已经爬上了双人床开始充......不，睡觉。眼看着这可恨的高个子老头抢先霸占了三分之二张床铺，红蜘蛛端正的五官又一次扭成一团。

“威震天！你给我睡过去一点挤死人了！！”

“我睡着了，听不见。”

“你开什么星际玩笑！睡着了你还会回我话吗？！”

空军服青年气得直跺脚，在床边用尖嗓门直嚷嚷，习以为常的威震天早已修得一副钢铁耳蜗，反倒是隔壁的邻居被吵得忍无可忍，只听那厉鬼隔着一堵墙骂回来：“夫妻吵架小声点！有没有素质！”

“知道了我会管好他的。”

“我红蜘蛛不听从于任何人！”

威震天一把捂住红蜘蛛叫个不停的嘴巴，后者忿忿地瞪着他仿佛要化视线为氖射线。他俩在床上翻来滚去殴打起来，殊不知这音效在隔壁厉鬼听来别有一番故事......打了好一会儿，他俩都有点累了，遂双双斜躺在床上喘个不停，只剩对上的双眼依旧怒火不息。

“为什么死后还会见到你啊，老炉渣......”红蜘蛛喘息之余不忘再骂一句。

“我也想问同一个问题啊，小炉渣。”威震天回敬道。

“归根结底——放着那些显而易见的逻辑漏洞先不提——为什么我下了地狱！”红蜘蛛压低音量嚷嚷，“明明我英勇就义，带领塞伯坦群众对抗宇宙大帝......”

“很显然，一次牺牲比不上数百万年来累积的罪过。”威震天说。

“呵，你又有什么资格和我谈牺牲？”

“说来话长......在寻光号上出了点事，我去了另一个功能主义掌权的平行宇宙，”威震天望着天花板，续道：“一个没有你，没有我，没有霸天虎的宇宙。我在那待了数百个恒星循环，也算是做了点事。”

“做了点事？比得上我吗？”

“也就救了几个星球的人吧......”

言及此，威震天不再说下去了。红蜘蛛也不说话了。

到了死后他们才发觉，几乎是同一时间，他们在各自的塞伯坦，做了各自应做的事。红蜘蛛曾向大黄蜂打趣道，他死后可以化作鬼魂成天骚扰威震天，没想到命运弄人，死于宇宙大帝手下的他竟来到了四光年开外的蓝星地狱，还化作了他生前最厌恶的碳基模样。那时从没接待过外星来客的阎王爷和哈迪斯显得不知所措，而红蜘蛛骂骂咧咧地吵着要回去，两位冥神花了不知多少个循环才说服他死者无法复生，但安抚他可以先到奈何桥边的亭里坐会儿，想坐多久就坐多久，直到他平复了情绪，或是等到了想等的人。

我没人想等，也没人会来，红蜘蛛说，我永远也不会渡河的。

无数个循环他在亭里咒骂了无数句，他骂哈迪斯、骂阎王爷、也骂宇宙大帝普莱姆斯，骂这世间荒谬的不合理的一切。日出日落，雾起雾散，他看见无数个东亚鬼魂匆匆过桥，无数个西欧鬼魂上船渡河，但没见着哪怕一张熟悉的面孔，想当然尔塞伯坦人全都魂归火种源去了。思及此红蜘蛛不由得在芯底笑自己荒唐，竟还在言不由衷地等着谁。

我究竟在等谁？

红蜘蛛不太清楚，清楚了也不想承认。他只是在亭子里等啊等，等了不知多少个循环。在一个冥界的白昼，他一如既往不知疲倦地接着骂阎王爷哈迪斯宇宙大帝普莱姆斯，骂到激动之处直跳脚，只恨自己不能飞起来，飞出蓝星飞出太阳系飞出这一整个荒诞得可笑的地狱......

然后他感到有人拍了拍自己的肩膀，连着嗤笑一同呼唤了他的名字。

那人是威震天。

也就是在这一刻，红蜘蛛突然觉得，他可以渡河了。

古埃及太阳神拉乘着驳船从西边给冥界带来十二小时白昼，又在十二小时后收回阳光从东边返回人间。

过了一个因抢棉被而闹得两败俱伤的共枕之夜，威震天和红蜘蛛在白昼降临时从门缝里接到了两封来自阎王爷的信件，吩咐他俩去地狱大工厂的流水线工作（又一次，威震天很想闹革命）。

而在白昼与黑夜交接之时，地狱十八层举行集体忏悔大会。

太阳神拉乘船离去的那会儿，刚从工厂下班身心俱疲的两位塞伯坦人顺着人潮涌去广场，只见数万厉鬼围着讲台席地而坐，台上的主持人自然是阎王爷，身后多了面巨大的业镜。在这个重要的时刻，众鬼表现得颇为肃穆，诺大的广场极静极静，静到能从地狱更深处听见那此起彼伏的哭嚎声，那可真叫一个惨烈无比。

“想必在座的各位都清楚了，但顾及到新人，我再说明一下忏悔大会的规则。”见人到齐了，阎王爷开口道：“地狱十八层是冥府居住区的最底端，专收生前坏透了的大罪人，也就是诸君。而再下一层就是大血池——有去无回，灵魂湮灭。”

听起来像是碳基版本的熔炼池，威震天芯想。

听起来像是碳基版本的熔炼池，红蜘蛛当真如此嘟囔。

威震天发出一声轻笑，红蜘蛛不悦地看着他，说你笑什么。威震天说，我只是在想，我俩还真相似啊。红蜘蛛说，这话你早在四百万年前就说过了，没新意。威震天说对，而你还记得。红蜘蛛自知理亏地别过脸去，不说话了。

“如何决定谁入血池？自然是靠集体投票。”阎王爷继续说明，“在座的各位都要陈述生前的罪过，表示最诚挚的忏悔，由其他听众判断并投票，决定发言人是该留在此地、升一层、还是丢到血池永劫不复。”

在接下来的两个循环里，太阳落下黑暗降临，威震天和红蜘蛛百无聊赖地听着前排的碳基罪人自述罪状，尽是些杀人犯、大淫棍和大贪官。这一流程乍一看很民主，问题是十八层的大伙儿都混熟了，彼此也臭味相投，忏悔大会不过是走个流程。问题在于上头有规定投血池的最低指标，这导致每天总有那么百来号鬼会被投下去，而这意味着鬼缘不好的，或是新来的恶鬼处境都变得格外岌岌可危。

等到忏悔大会进展过半，终于轮到了威震天。红蜘蛛眼看着他走上台，望着鬼海沉默半晌后开口道：“我是威震天，来自塞伯坦，曾是个矿工、角斗士，霸天虎破坏大帝。在生前的九百万余个恒星循环里，我曾引导过斯曼兹大屠杀，下令建起无数集中营，带领霸天虎毁灭过数十个非机械生命体文明，亦下令破坏过地球各国首都，或亲手或间接终结过无数有感知生物的性命......我说完了，这就是我的罪过。”

众鬼闻言一片哗然，纷纷开始咬耳朵。不仅是因为发言人罪孽的深重，更是因为他们压根没听明白威震天话里的专有名词，遂向阎王老爷子请求用业镜证实真伪。

于是阎王爷抡起业镜一照，镜面现出威震天以原形犯下的种种暴行......众鬼默不作声地着看完业镜所现，随后爆发了一场千百年来前所未有的争论——谁能想到十八层地狱竟混进了个外星人！他们中的一些鬼显然忘记了自个的罪过，开始强调正义的铁锤必将落下，威震天必须被丢入血池永劫不复；另一些则兴致勃勃地说这可是个外星人啊，多酷多有意思，我们把他留下可以听故事，进行一番文化交流......随着争论日趋白炽化，“正义派”渐渐占了上风，这帮鬼义愤填膺的模样让大多数鬼得以相信，处死威震天这么一个星际大恶棍将是他们微小鬼生所能做的最有意义、最正确的赎罪之举了。

而威震天只是沉默地看着底下的众鬼沸腾。从他的脸上读不出任何情绪，他也全程并未自辨一个字。

“看来诸君已经达成了一致，”阎王爷见状一拍惊堂木，“那么现在，投票开——”

“我红蜘蛛有一言！”

讨论似乎已成定局的时候，鬼群中突然响起一个声音——他的音量高到足以震碎玻璃杯，音色更是尖到让鬼脑壳疼，刺耳到让阎王爷无法忽视。

“你有半分钟阐述观点，”阎王爷说。

“诸位万万不可忽视一点：灵魂湮灭只是瞬间的痛苦，这岂不是大大便宜了威震天？”红蜘蛛起身叩问，随后又攥紧拳头高声道：“他良心发现得太晚太晚，不自辩也是为了讨个痛快自我感动，而我们偏不能让他的诡计得逞，而要让他活在悔恨之中永生永世备受煎熬不得解脱不得拯救！”

众鬼听了频频点头，心想这个红蜘蛛说的倒是别有一番道理。投票前几秒，众鬼的意向发生了微妙的扭转——“红蜘蛛派”加上“文化交流派”的总票数以微弱优势胜过了“正义派”，其结果是威震天得以继续留在地狱十八层。

针对威震天的投票结束后，轮到红蜘蛛上台自述。至于他是如何凭借其美貌及口才赢得大多数鬼的认同，而阎王爷的业镜又是如何印出威震天暴打红蜘蛛、炮轰红蜘蛛、拆卸红蜘蛛等等无数个镜头惹得众鬼好生同情......那又是另一个故事了。

十八层地狱的夜空没有星星，但大地上有个星星叫。那一晚忏悔大会散会后，星星叫一叫成名，闲着没事干的众鬼都想和他聊一聊，美其名曰文化交流，实则是为了打发时间。

伟大的红蜘蛛不屑于赢得这帮碳基恶鬼的认同，但他晓得明天与无数个明天的明天还得靠这帮鬼的票数，也只得拿出生前选举时那副营业式假笑，透露一点地球鬼想知道的玩意——无聊得很，无非是什么“你有没有见过三体人”、“机器人会做梦吗会梦见电子羊吗”、“宇宙一切事物的终极答案究竟是不是42”云云，红蜘蛛无比嫌弃地芯想他们看太多科幻小说看坏了脑子，但还是摆出一副敬业的姿态告以解答，张口就是一句“这是个好问题”......

告别了问题多多的广大群众，红蜘蛛随威震天一同走回那难爬得很的住所。

“你还真爱处于焦点中心啊，红蜘蛛。”

威震天本想说点别的什么，但张嘴就是一句嘲讽。

“我只不过是想让你痛苦罢了，威震天。”

红蜘蛛也想说点别的什么，但最后只是如此回敬。

“真巧啊，”威震天沉声笑了，“我也想看你在我眼前......永远地痛苦下去。”

刚一走进房门，威震天就把红蜘蛛按在门边，像掠夺能量块似的咬起了青年的颈脖，一只手按着他的肩，另一只手探进了他的裤缝……威震天也顾不上这楼隔音差劲，想听就由着他们听去吧。

可红蜘蛛显然不这么想。他隐忍着把呻吟吞回肚子里，这副低劣的碳基身体被唤起欲望这点让他深感恶心，蓝星肉虫的下等交媾方式也让他胃部绞紧……但此刻在这肉虫体内跳动的火种不属于别人，竟属于他红蜘蛛！一想到这，自视甚高的小飞机简直快要哭出来，感到体内的快感与厌恶如螺旋般缠绕在一起，他恨着威震天恨着阎王爷恨着哈迪斯恨着宇宙大帝普莱姆斯也恨他这副身躯……他们从门旁来到床上，明明没喝高纯却感到有点恍惚……等回过神来的时候，威震天已脱下了那件米色风衣，也帮红蜘蛛脱下了他的。再然后威震天压到了他身上，红蜘蛛喘息着看着那张老者面孔随着抽插一远一近，陡然间生出了另一种绝妙的想法——对啊他怎么就没想到呢，当威震天进入自己的时候，他铁定也同样恨着他的血肉之躯！想到这儿红蜘蛛不由得一阵战栗，此一想法凌驾于任何思绪之上，他的痛楚就是威震天的快乐，而威震天的痛楚也是他红蜘蛛的愉悦。于是红蜘蛛用他的青年外壳叫唤得愈加放荡，甚而主动动起腰来刻意摆出百般媚态，一切的一切只为了让眼前这位机械生命至上主义者对这场碳基形态之间的交媾感到作呕……

然而这位老者只是，动情地吻了他。

“你变个不停的表情还挺美的，红蜘蛛。”

暴君只用这一句话就击垮了他。

紧接着他的前副官颤抖着迎来高潮，快感与厌恶的螺旋攀至顶峰宛如烟火。当红蜘蛛意识到他是这场情事中唯一感到厌恶的那个而痛苦不迭时，威震天只是深感愉悦地，将青年那副扭曲的神情尽收眼底。

就得这样才好，红蜘蛛，他心想。就得这样才好。

太阳神的船只来去了多少回，威震天和红蜘蛛就往冥河那儿跑了多少趟（去洗衣服），地狱大工厂就压榨了工人多少天，忏悔大会也举办了多少次。

每天每天每个鬼都在或多或少复述先前的台词，听得众鬼好生无聊昏昏欲睡。而拜漫长的寿命和无尽的野心所赐，威震天有大把大把的罪过可以细说的，红蜘蛛也有大把大把的黑历史可讲的，这导致众鬼——无论派别立场无论男女老少——都很期待他俩上台发言的那几分钟，换言之就是，这二位塞伯坦恶鬼凭借着其叙事的新颖与不可替代性打下了坚实的群众基础。

有了群众基础，很多事都好办了。在一个一如既往没有星星的夜晚，威震天说服了电梯看守人让他直达阎王殿，又说服了卡戎再载他一程。威震天沿着黄泉路一路走到了冥府大门叩响门环，据他了解阎王爷正在外地出差，而开门神果真是正巧在敷面膜的哈迪斯。

“你怎么来了？”哈迪斯说，“我很忙的，知不知道要提前三百年去冥府官网预约？”

“我知道，所以就直接上门了。”

“我也知道我很有魅力......可我已经有阎王爷了。”

哈迪斯边这么说，边还是打开了门邀威震天二入阎王殿，古希腊神白皙的脸庞竟带有一丝羞涩。

有那么一瞬间威震天不太想和这个恋爱脑聊下去了，可该说的话还是要说，该做的事还是要做。威震天止步于办公桌前，仰视着那尊如今比他巨大得多的古希腊冥神，提议道：

“我想谈的就是关于你俩的福祉。这么大个冥府都归你们管，岂不是太忙太累了？”

“可不是嘛，”哈迪斯颔首，“我俩日日操劳往返于上上下下十八层地狱，但没一个鬼感谢我们，全靠用爱发电！”

“正好，我就是来这做个提案的。”威震天说，“如果由现在的扁平化组织结构改成地理组织结构，冥府运作起来将会更有效率，如此一来你们也有更多闲暇时间可以一起共度。”

哈迪斯先是喜上眉梢，随又略一犹豫，“话是有道理，可我们这儿没有实习项目，也不知你的业务能力……”

这存在了不到四千年的区区地球小神胆敢怀疑自个四百万年的业务能力！前破坏大帝不由得怒从心起，但和红蜘蛛的无数场对峙赐予了他一颗坚韧的芯——什么“铁桶头”、“老炉渣”、“破铜烂铁”他都一一忍过来了，这又算得了什么？

威震天沉默片刻，尔后仅是问：“由古至今，地狱存在了多久？”

“老久老久了，在我出现以前，自智人演化出共有想象的能力以来一直都在！”哈迪斯不无骄傲地说，“久到我忘了数，总之是万年老字号错不了。”

威震天闻言笑道：“那我带领了多久霸天虎，你可清楚？我的业务水平你们应该再清楚不过，生死簿上写得明明白白。再加上我还有红蜘蛛，虽然他是那个性子，但办起事来还行，这你们也是知道的。”

“好吧……你的意思我懂了。”哈迪斯久久斟酌过后，向这位塞伯坦人摊牌道：“其实我也认为这不失为共赢，但我没法直接委派你为层主——毕竟这是个民主社会，你得去和其他恶鬼一起参与竞选，不然要是他们闹起来了，我俩的年度支持率就会猛跌继而被赶下台——要知道多少神明惦记着这个位子！像是伊邪那美和奥西里斯，就觊觎我俩的位子很久了...... ”

“那是自然。”威震天说，“作为交换，等我们赢了选举，你可得把我俩变回原状。”

在威震天的注视下，巨大的古希腊冥神点了点头。

太阳神乘船自西而来自东而去，几多灵魂湮灭就有几多灵魂投胎转世。随着大血池此起彼伏的声声惨叫，冥河水经久不息的阵阵潮声，大选的日子终于到来。那夜诸鬼守着电视见证二位冥神公布各候选人的总票数，地狱十八层在同一时辰先后选出了各层的正副层主。

在那以后，上层诸鬼都在议论同一件事。他们说，在第十八层有两尊活的巨像——一个铁色，一个红蓝。

每当地狱撼动，所有鬼都知道发生了什么。而在茫茫鬼生之中，只有公寓二十楼那急性子的前邻居厉鬼回回都会打开窗户，朝二位塞伯坦人栖息的天边大吼：夫妻打架小声点！还有没有素质！

END


End file.
